One or more aspects of the present disclosure relate to the publication of webpages across single or multiple websites to ensure that updates are published in a coordinated and self-consistent manner.
Often within an organization the publishing of a number of webpages within a web domain or on different websites is to be controlled so that it happens simultaneously. This can be difficult to coordinate within a large organization when a number of individuals, departments, locations and/or divisions own and control different webpages on different sites. Such pages are often managed and published using different software tools, across different countries, in different time zones.
For example, this makes it difficult to coordinate the availability of a product for sale or the ‘go live’ of a marketing campaign, especially when ownership of the information on the webpages and/or of the webpages themselves is dispersed, i.e. distributed. In the case of a product release, what is desired is that the marketing, the systems requirements, the downloadable code and the blogs on different websites are all made available simultaneously to avoid customer confusion, broken web links etc.